Eternally
by Breathing-Hopeless
Summary: A poem about what Edward thinks when Bella is sleeping at night......Please R&R!
1. Edward

Just a cute little fic about what Edward thinks when Bella is sleeping. Hope you enjoy! Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, but boy do I wish I did...; )

* * *

Eternally

I just sat there staring at the sleeping you

And I thought about what I meant to you

I was thinking that this was happening all too fast…

And very much all too soon…..

I just need to spend more time with you

The real you

The one who breathes

The one who trips

The one who's heart can constantly beat

I can't deprive you of such a gift

Even though my heart is aching

It's begging me to do what I finally want

But I know that I can't and I know that I won't

You need to feel the heat of the sun

To lay in bed and dream at night

Dream of things that can never be

Of how you can't forever be with me

If I do this to you can you promise me

To never say you regret being with me

To live an eternal life without the heat

To be so cold that you'll be numb to me

To lay awake all day and night

And only thirst for human blood

To take one bite of the blood that flows

Throughout the veins of your fathers foes

Just tell me this was meant to be

That you were meant to be with me

To lead a life of does and don'ts

But not a life of I can't and I won't

I promise to let my barriers down

If you promise to never give me a frown

That you know that this was meant to be

To be with me eternally

* * *

I may post a second chapter on what Bella thinks...so tell me if i should!


	2. Bella

Alrighty. You asked for it and I only do what is demanded of me! Enjoy and R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this wonderfullness called Twilight. Duh.Otherwise why would it be on the interent?

* * *

Promising You

I'm laying awake with my eyes wide open

And I'm wondering

How it ever got to this

How it got to the point where everything became pure bliss

I see your silent struggles

And I'm begging you to stop

You know a girl like me

Won't stop until she gets what she wants

I want to have forever in the palm of my hand

I'd like to say eternal to my one and only man

I'd like to know that in your eyes I see my answer true

I'd like those eyes to say I need to forever be with you

And yes I know my sacrifices

For they'll never leave my mind

To leave the sun that comforts me with its heating grace

To leave the species that once was, this dreadful human race

But instead of falling asleep at night and believe this all a dream

I never have to close my eyes

You'll always be right in-front of me

I'll never again have to look away

I promise you

My word is true

No regrets

These are the words we'll never forget

I'm tired of you telling me tomorrow's a new day

Because things will only begin where they left off yesterday

Look me in the eye and see

Only you can promise me eternally

I'd like be in your arms so protective and strong

No matter the pain no matter how numb

The only numbness I get with you

Is when I try to believe if this is actually true

So tell me my dear

Now what do you fear

That I won't be true

Well trust me I'm promising you

* * *

Like? I think next may be Charlie. Heck if you guys like it enough I may do everyone in the book! LoL. So review wonderful people!


	3. Charlie

Sorry this took so long but now that testing is over in school I'll definitely post much faster again. So anyways you wanted more so I'm giving it. You have no idea how much it means to me that you guys actually read this and enjoy it:)

**Disclaimer: **Nope nope nope.

* * *

No More Lullabies'

It scares me so

How you have grown

How you don't need me there

Not even to care

How I'm letting you go

Yet you were never in my reach

You were never really truly a part of me

At least not until now

No more growing up to see

No more wants

No more needs

You're slowly pulling away from me

And even though I was never really there

You have no idea how much I cared

Through the good times and bad

I still end up your dad

I need you to see

You mean the world to me

And it pains me to see

You've grown to fast for me

I've missed the most important of your days

And I regret this in every way

No little girl to kiss goodnight

No teenager moods to pick a fight

Before me stands a woman

One whom in all my pride resides

Yes this is really it I see

My daughter before my eyes

* * *

A/N: So I hope you enjoyed. Charlies harder to write on. He left me with writers block for a while. Next will probably be either Rosalie or Alice. R&R please wonderful people!


End file.
